


Isaac Lahey and the Lonely Hale

by CornersOfReality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Domestic Fluff, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornersOfReality/pseuds/CornersOfReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the little things that Isaac did that made Derek really appreciate him.<br/>One of those things included cheering him up with the help of a disturbingly large collection of movie classics from the Lahey basement.<br/>Derek still refused to admit how much he had enjoyed <em>Monty Python</em>.<br/><em>Rocky</em>, on the other hand, was a movie that Isaac was pretty sure that Derek would have a hard time <em>not</em> liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac Lahey and the Lonely Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary-rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imaginary-rose).



> This hints at Sterek, but since nothing is explicitly said to verify said relationship, it's not listed as a relationship. It can instead be read as a really intense bromance, if you prefer.  
> This also has references to the movie classic "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". If you haven't seen that movie yet, you probably should. (Also, it's HILARIOUS.)  
> 

 

Derek hated Mondays.

Actually, that's not true.

Derek despised Mondays.

Maybe it was because it was the first official day of the week, and everyone was always expecting him to be doing something productive. Or maybe it was because Stiles was always picking up shifts and got around home close to midnight every week (and sometimes it was even later). (Isaac was pretty sure it was the latter.) Either way, Derek had found that he completely and utterly loathed Mondays. There was, he believed, absolutely nothing that anyone - even Stiles - could do to change his mind about that.

With the help of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Isaac decided that it was up to him to prove the genuine magic that Mondays could have. Because, honestly, what problem is there that a couple of classic movies can't solve?

The first time Isaac had rung the doorbell - as broken and annoyingly loud as it was - Derek had slammed the door on him almost as quickly as he had opened it. After a few more minutes of bothersome bell-ringing, Derek opened the door and gave Isaac his best, most terrifying alpha roar.

He regretted it as soon as he saw Isaac backing away, body going limp as he braced for the blow. He lifted an arm in a feeble attempt to protect himself from a punch that never came. Derek stood blinking at his beta, realization dawning. Derek wasn't sure if Isaac reacted like that out of habit, because Derek was an alpha, or because he actually believed that Derek was as terrifying as - if not more than - his father, a man who had beat Isaac to a pulp on more than just one occasion.

The very thought made Derek feel sick to his stomach.

It was only seconds later, while Derek remained frozen in fear and guilt, that Isaac plastered a giddy, silly grin on his face. He looked up at Derek, eyes twinkling when he lifted up the DVD case. Derek's eyes widened as they scanned the cover. Isaac's grin turned into a full-out smirk, and Derek narrowed his eyes when Isaac asked,

"Can I come in?"

It was impossible for Derek not to know what exactly it was that Isaac was planning on forcing him into (Isaac had never been very good at keeping secrets from Derek), but he still didn't have any time to brace himself when he was met with a mouthful of blanket.

By the time Derek had pulled the last bit of lingering fuzz out of his mouth and threw it onto the couch, the movie had already started, so he just groaned and sat next to Isaac. Said werewolf was already situated on the couch, sitting cross-legged with his eyes already fixed on the screen.

Derek sighed.

There was no way he could bring himself to shove the young beta out, especially after how he had treated his beta earlier.

He could wait until later to be rude.

Derek did everything he could to ignore the metal prod that was poking his back from the couch. He may or may not have spent the first five minutes of the movie snapping his teeth and growling at the object.

Derek refused to admit that he had actually enjoyed Monty Python. The movie's age was annoyingly evident, and the crude humor, silly effects, and little-to-no plot didn't exactly help.

So no, Derek hadn't burst out laughing when the Black Knight had had all four of his limbs sliced off and still refused to back down from his fight with King Arthur.

Because it was unrealistic, yet strangely admirable, and not funny. At all.

Derek definitely didn't laugh when the white rabbit had jumped at the knights and ripped their throats out.

With his _teeth_.

By the time the movie had finished, Isaac had turned to the alpha with a small, knowing smirk before reaching over to munch on a bowl of popcorn that Derek hadn't realized had ever been there. Isaac busied himself counting the number of kernels as each one entered his mouth, already forgetting that Derek was there.

After a few minutes of listening to the crunch crunch of popcorn, Derek busied himself by preparing Isaac's leave. As soon as Derek had finished folding Isaac's blanket - he used to do it for Cora when they were both much younger, when they were still pretending to be princesses and dragons (Derek was the princess and Cora was the dragon) - Isaac had finished the popcorn, had the DVD back in its case and in his hand, and was busy trying to jam his feet into his thoroughly worn-out tennis shoes. Derek had just smiled slightly, remembering how he had used to do the exact same thing when he was Isaac's age.

"Thank you." Derek murmured, as quietly as possible. He might admit that okay, maybe he liked the movie, but his gratitude only extended as far as his arrogance would allow - which wasn't very far. Isaac still noticed though, and that was what Derek cared about. He looked up at Isaac with gratitude in his eyes, and was taken aback when Isaac let out a small chuckle.

The beta shifted in his spot, fumbling with his coat zipper before grinning at him, a silly, cocky grin drove Derek crazy, before setting off into the night.

By the time Stiles got home, around eleven, Derek had fallen fast asleep, a distant smile on his face as he dreamt of knights and Mondays. Stiles had just chuckled, wondering what had happened to the alpha to make him seem so peaceful and happy.

The next morning was Tuesday, and Derek had a feeling that if days like yesterday kept happening, he'd start liking Mondays in no time.

Tuesday, however, was another story.

Isaac showed up at his house that night with a snuggie, a large bag of chips, and the option between The Princess Bride and The Breakfast Club. Derek hadn't even hesitated before letting the werewolf in.

Derek had never been so glad that he had chosen Isaac to be a part of his pack.


End file.
